Playing House
by shatteredheartsbrokenlies
Summary: Lucas and haley are best friends....rachel is haleys cousin and she is coming to visit. Rachel always makes haley feel about and inch big so haley convinces lucas to pretend to be her boyfriend for the time being. They play house together convincing rache


**Disclaimer:** don't own anything

**Rating:** pg-13 for now...

**Summary: **Lucas and haley are best friends...rachel is haleys cousin and she is coming to visit. Rachel always makes haley feel about and inch big so haley convinces lucas to pretend to be her boyfriend for the time being. They play house together convincing rachel they are a real couple but what happens when the "playing" means more to one of the friends and they start wishing it was all true...will it end in happily ever after or will one friend hurt, cheat, and betray the other...find out! read! lol

**_Chapter one:_ She has a way to bring ruin to my already saddened day**

**Letting the cool air from the apartment envelope around her rather exhausted frame she instantly found the last carton of Ben and Jerry's half baked ice cream and reached for the nearest fork. Yeah she was quite unique. Who had ever heard of eating ice cream with a fork? But that was her way of doing things. It was her own style and she was pleasantly happy with its ability to fill her mouth with a decent amount of ice cream. Swallowing a bit of the chewy satisfying product she brought her feet under her and rested herself onto the black sofa couch. Closing her eyes and relaxing for a moment she let the air around her completely swallow her whole. This was what she needed. Some nice quite alone time. Just herself cuddled on the couch, her favorite dessert, and maybe a couple episodes of friends; her favorite show of all time. Hitting play on her remote she already had her DVD set to watch this particular season. Sighing in full contempt she let herself get lost in the episode. She of course had seen it a million times. The episode where Rachel and Monica look back to the video of their senior prom. The time when Ross got himself all ready to bring his beloved crush to her dance. The night he proved himself to be a real prince charming even though she never new of his sweet sincerity until a good ten years later. Digging he fork deeper into the carton she heard the lock to her front door jingle and just simply dismissed the calling voice as she focused onto the screen. Her eyes darting from one character to the next as she unknowingly mouthed each of the words spoken.**

**"Now lets see here...you haven't changed since you got home, you're eating out of the carton and there is a good 1/3 of the ice cream left, your watching friends, and you look to be exhausted. Someone have a rough day?"**

**Groaning she hit the pause button before looking up to her best friends gaze. The way they could read one another was remarkable. They didn't need to speak for words to be understood. They didn't need to make a phone call for the other to show up knowing something wasn't quite right. The two were beyond close and they knew just about everything there was to know about the other. Patting the seat beside her she waited for his arrival and then swinging her feet across his lap she leaned just a bit closer.**

**"Rough doesn't even begin to describe the day I had. It was...well it was indescribable really."**

**She watched as his eyes bore into hers all the while his hands reaching down pulling her white sneakers from her feet. Removing them and throwing them into the corner of the room he brought his fingers to grasp onto each of her feet and lightly rubbed circles into the skin.**

**"Come on Hales it couldn't have been all bad."**

**He pressed onto her calves before making way back down to each of her toes and lightly massaging them as well. She gave a slight gasp of satisfaction before letting her lips fall back into a frown.**

**"Oh trust me it could. Lets see I got an F on my bio exam, Some punk freshman backed their car into my bumper, I have an overload of work to et done, I got no more than two hours of sleep last night, and I swear my English lit professor is out to get me."**

**Surprised by all that had taken place he sent a look of sympathy her way.**

**"Okay so maybe it could be that bad huh?"**

**"Oh and did I forget to mention I got kicked off the squad. After four whole years in high school and the first three in college being a cheerleader and now what? I'm just all of a sudden not good enough?"**

**Finally letting all the turmoil and horrible events of her day catch up with her Haley let herself release a few deep breaths before the tears began to slowly come into play. Seeing his best friend cry He quickly released her feet before pulling her forward and onto his lap. Then letting her face fall to his chest he hugged her tightly.**

**"Don't cry Hales. It will be okay. I promise. The last year in college is always the toughest. You'll be fine."**

**Lifting her gaze connect with his own he kissed her forehead lightly as she whispered out.**

**"And to top everything else. I got my freaking period again and cramps are a mother..."**

**his hand covered her mouth before she could continue the sentence and spoke out with disgust.**

**"First of all Ms. James what is with that mouth of yours? You kiss your grandfather with a dirty mouth like that?" Hearing her release a giggle he then continued on speaking. "And second. Please remove yourself immediately from my lap and never again speak of that certain TIME of month that you girls tend to get. got it?"**

**Fainting disgust he ran a hand through his hair before pushing her from his lap and letting her fall onto the floor. Landing with a thud and a grumble she shook her head at him.**

**"Your such a dork Luke. You should be used to the whole period talk by now. Come on tell me Brooke doesn't complain about cramps every time its that special week? Seriously that girl practically bawls when one of her nails chip. I wonder how she handles real pain."**

**"Actually Brooke and I are over."**

**Looking at him her eyes grew big with wonder. See Haley absolutely loved having Lucas in her life. They were best friends since childhood. They attended the same schools together even though Luke was a good two years ahead she was always quick to follow. They were stuck to one another like glue and even though at times one would be involved with another person from the outside world it never came between the two. That was until Brooke Davis entered their lives. She was that type you know the kind. She couldn't be caught dead wearing anything but the best clothing lines and her pocket books were never anything other than real authentic Prada or Gucci bags. Only the best for Brooke Davis. Not only did she dress the whole Barbie doll type but she acted as one as well. Never being able to have any real fun because she might brake a nail, gain an extra pound, or disgrace her kind of people. Haley absolutely despised the girl and honestly never could understand what Lucas would see in a girl like her. He never really had any good things to say about her other than the way she moved in bed. It was more of a benefiting relationship then anything else. To hear it was over though blew Haley's mind. Lucas and Brooke never were over. Sure they would have their fights and quarrels but for the last six months they never ever called it quits. Haley couldn't help but feel joy inside. And yet she wasn't sure why she was feeling this relieved. Shrugging off the thought she figured her reasoning were Lucas deserved someone much more on higher standards. Someone he could have fun with and who would love him with their whole heart in soul. Haley always said that the day Lucas meets a girl that could possibly love him more than she herself does well that's the girl he is to marry. But until then keep yourself looking. Shaking her head at the mere thought of it all she raised one eyebrow before questioning.**

**"Over? Like permanently?"**

**"Yeah she's moving back to New York to work on another design of some sort and I just figured it was best you know? That we could both find someone better. That fit what we were looking for. "**

**Hearing the phone give a ring Haley jumped up from her seating on the floor and raced on over to where it the phone rested, connected to the wall. Looking back at Lucas she gave him a nodding in understanding before calling out.**

**"I'm proud of you Luke. I know in a way you cared for her."**

**Before letting him reply she reached out and grasped the telephone in hand and placed it to her ear listening as the other voice shrieked from the line. Then replying in short "Yep, uh-huh, but, alright, yeah," she hung up and once again sat beside her best friend. Closing her eyes she whispered.**

**"My day has officially gotten so much worse."**

**"Who was that on the ph..."**

**Interrupting her voice cut in with a steady yet annoyed tone.**

**"Rachel is coming to town. She arrives tonight and guess where she plans on staying?"**


End file.
